Road To Dawn
by RegalisSeraphim
Summary: About how Riku found out about the Organization, why he gave in to the dark and what happened in 358/2. Based on real events with a bit of fantasy.
1. Nightfall

I told him to take care.

Take care of Kairi, but mostly of himself. The door shut cutting me off from light, hope and my friends. Complete darkness surrounded me, tearing at my clothes, laying all its weight on my chest ready to suffocate me. I heard someone yell me name from distant, a voice that I knew.

The King?

When I woke up I found myself in a room with dim lights coming from several computers. I had never seen anything like this before: a room full of technology which I – just a boy from an island – surely was not used to. In front of those computers sat a figure in red clothing.

I didn't think he noticed me yet so I sat up slowly feeling a little dazzled.

_"You're awake, Riku?"_

My eyes widened in surprise to the fact that the stranger knew my name. Was he a friend or a foe? Either way, I wasn't going to let my guard down.

I got up groaning and approached the man that just called me.

_"How do you know my name?" _I asked rather rudely and even a bit insecure.

_"You care for this boy, don't you? The one with spiky hair."_

I gasped. Sora, was he in danger?

_"I can tell you the truth about the darkness, Riku. I can teach you how to use it. But you yourself must know how far you can go."_

Frowning, I looked down to my shoes. Wasn't I going to do the opposite by using the dark? How could the darkness help Sora?

_"Every light casts shadows. You should know."_

If I was the shadow to Sora's light, then..

_"What's your name?"_

_"Call me DiZ, you don't need to know more."_

_"How should I know if I can trust you?"_

_"Trust in yourself and you'll find out."_

His words make one gigantic riddle for me but it sounded like a challenge. Besides, I had the odd feeling I was doing the right thing for once in my life.

_"Roxas."_ He looked lost in thought. _"We don't have much time left. If you want to help Sora you need to find Roxas and stop the Organization."_

It felt like I was drawn into a swirl of confusion and I felt it getting heavier on my mind like the darkness. I almost choked on my tears that were building up. I was lost in a world without the gleam of the light. But most likely, I was desperate for answers.


	2. Approaching

After DiZ explained me what the Organization was, I finally began to understood.

Nobodies, Heartless. The Organization.

It all made sense, forming a clear path in front of me.

The only way I would get close to Roxas was to be one of them, a Nobody. I'd have to just switch off my emotions and act without a second thought.

_"Naminé is working faster than we thought, you have to hurry."_

Naminé was the girl that tricked Sora. She's a witch and she tried to erase me from Sora's mind. Me and Kairi. What would Sora be without us? What would we be without him?

When DiZ told me I imagined waiting for Sora on Destiny's Island with Kairi, but as he returned – if he did – he wouldn't remember us. I wouldn't be able to handle it. Even though I act strong act like the big strong hero, I really ain't. Sora is, with his keyblade and the light in his heart.

I am just darkness.

I put on the black cloak DiZ got for me and walked outside.

The sun was shining brightly in Twilight Town that day, but I didn't feel it. The feeling I always got on Destiny's Island, the prickling feeling on the skin – it was gone.

I was ready to turn into a Nobody, a form that acts without considering consequences or emotions.

Before I had the chance to enter the Main Square of Twilight Town I was stopped by a man with red hair and eyes that didn't match him at all. They were stinging green, probably like his personality had been before he turned into a Nobody.

He was standing in front of me, the dark gate still flowing behind him.

His eyes widened rapidly as he saw me, yet he didn't back off. Exhaling a slight chuckle he walked through the gate, leaving me in a bigger state of a mess I had ever been.


	3. Eyes Don't Lie

Disappointed in myself, I kept punching the wall in DiZ' room constantly. I let them catch me before I had even begun.

_"If you want to keep up with them you have to have faith in the darkness. You have to swim through the stream but don't drown. Because if you drown, you'll lose yourself forever and you'll be even in a worse state than the nobodies you despise so much."_

I had to face the truth. The only thing I could fight with was the darkness. I had to hide the light glistening through my heart and fool them. But how could I fool myself?

His words took my breath away slowly, tearing at the seams of my faith and hope.

I looked at myself in the reflection of the computer I was standing in front of. My eyes reflected the sorrow, the endless battle between darkness and light in me. The facts which this reflection displayed would get me nowhere. To fool the organization I had to fool myself.

This was the day I started to wear the blindfold. The day I hurt one of the dearest persons to me.

Step after step I walked up the stony path to the castle. For I didn't see her I assumed she was hiding someone.

I paused in the middle of the spot keeping equal distance to each of the 4 statues surrounding me.

It happened just as I expected.

She rushed at me swinging her keyblade, however; I was faster. I grabbed her hand the moment her keyblade approached me and threw her back, her keyblade crashing down beside her.

Revolving slowly I walked up to her and to get a glance at her face.

What I saw when I lifted my blindfold will haunt me forever. My blue eyes starred at a face that was too familiar. I jumped off and stumbled backwards.

_"Who are you really?" _I confronted her.

_"And why do you have a keyblade?"_

She raised her hand, holding her weight up with her hands.

_"Tell me first why you dress like one of us!"_

My mission was over for now so I turned to leave the castle.

_"To make sure my best friend sleeps in peace."_ I didn't need to answer. But I did it as a warning sign.

_"I don't know who you're supposed to be" _I continued, picking up her keyblade.

**It can't be her.**

_"but you can't fight fire with sparks. This keyblade, it's a sham."_ Worthless as it was, I threw it at her. _"worthless"_ I added to the metallic sound it made bouncing on the floor.

_"My keyblade is not a sham!"_

**This voice.**

_"What gives you the right to say that!?"_

With all the anger and disappointment of losing that filled her heart she ran towards me. It was just too easy to duck and throw her down once more. As if I'd care for someone that could never care for me. A Nobody can't feel, after all. She is a nobody. Nothing of that nobody is like her anymore.

_"Find a new crowd. Trust me, those guys are bad news."_ As if a nobody could trust.

_"Why? You're the real sham!"_ she yelled back.

I paused as I realized that she just opened my eyes.

_"Fair enough, you could say that I am"_ It felt as if the air froze around me.

_"the biggest nobody of them all."_

I walked out into the silent night, my head still spinning from the conversation when I heard a painful cry tear apart the night sky.


End file.
